Talk:Mario (SuperMarioLogan)
Why did this article have the stub template? The article has enough sentences. Loveable Cats (talk) 23:16, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Along with many other SML characters, I don't think Mario should have a page here, or at least modern Mario. Nowadays, he abuses Jeffy without valid reason. Not that it isn't karma for Jeffy, but it doesn't make Mario any better than him. I can also recall him pushing Jeffy's clone off the stairs. RF2024 (talk) 22:16, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Dude, I don't think you understand. Most of the SML characters are anti-heroes. Go search up the definition of anti-hero. Also, nowadays, Mario maybe a jerk but he is an anti-hero. And yes, Mario is both heroic and villainous. In the modern SML videos, Mario has done heroic acts such as convincing Jeffy to eat food that is healthy (such as green beans which is Jeffy's least favourite food) and telling Jeffy that he has to juggle with the hammers while hearing a helmet since it is dangerous to juggle hammers without a helmet, then Rosalina agreed with Mario. Do you now understand? The Cat Lover 06:40, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Gee, I didn't know someone would be considered even an anti-hero if he/she cares for his/her son, even if he/she constantly abuses him as well as others such as his clone. RF2024 (talk) 22:42, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Really? You didn't? Well, there you go. The Cat Lover 09:43, November 29, 2018 (UTC) I was being sarcastic. Mario is not a hero or an anti-hero if he constantly abuses Jeffy as well as others even if he cares for Jeffy. RF2024 (talk) 18:50, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Well, even if Mario abuses anyone (including Jeffy), he's still an anti-hero. And yes, Mario is both heroic and villainous. In the modern SML videos, Mario has done heroic acts such as convincing Jeffy to eat food that is healthy (such as green beans which is Jeffy's least favourite food) and telling Jeffy that he has to juggle with the hammers while hearing a helmet since it is dangerous to juggle hammers without a helmet, then Rosalina agreed with Mario. Do you now understand? In fact, he's also a hero in the older videos. The Cat Lover 08:26, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Literally most of your arguments are just copied-and-pasted from your previous ones. As for Mario being a hero in older videos, you're right, but he sure ain't one now. RF2024 (talk) 21:13, December 13, 2018 (UTC) I just told you even if Mario abuses Jeffy or anyone else, he is still an anti-hero. I've already explained why. Do you even know the defintion of anti-hero? Also, in the latest video, Jeffy's Lunch Money!, Mario did something heroic which is convincing Black Yoshi to not steal things. In fact, if you still think my reasons don't even make Mario a hero nor an anti-hero, then that defeats the purpose of the definition of an anti-hero. If I did good things like stopping someone from doing terrible things, or saving someone from a villain even if I was a villain or if I did terrible things, would I be an anti-hero? Yes. Villains who do good things as long as they stop someone from doing terrible things can be considered anti-heroes, you know? Also, another thing that Mario did to make him a hero in the modern videos is that he convinces Woody to stop the asteroid from killing everyone. I hope you understand this. The Cat Lover 02:36, December 16, 2018 (UTC) He may have been an anti-hero or even just a hero in those single instances, but that doesn't make him a hero or anti-hero overall. I could name a dozen villains who have done heroic acts, but aren't on this wiki because they generally are villains. Mario, in my opinion, should be one of these. Actually, maybe this page should be kept, but only for Mario in the past since that Mario actually was an anti-hero. RF2024 (talk) 13:28, December 16, 2018 (UTC)